Deke Shaw
Deke Shaw ist ein Scavenger, der im Leuchtturm lebte, wo er ein geheimes Framework-programm veranstaltete. Marvel's Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D Vorgeschichte Shaw wurde auf dem Leuchtturm geboren und erzogen, einer der letzten Menschen, die durch regelmäßige Schwangerschaft geboren wurden, bevor Kasius die gesamte Bevölkerung sterilisierte und die Geburt regulierte. Im Alter von 9 Jahren wurde Shaw Zeuge der Festnahme und Ermordung seiner Mutter, die von der Kree Watch eliminiert wurde, weil sie aufgrund ihrer Intelligenz als potenzielle Bedrohung für die Gemeinschaft angesehen wurde. Er wuchs mit seinem Vater Owen Shaw auf, den er von der Fortsetzung der Arbeit seiner Mutter abzuhalten versuchte. Schließlich wurde auch Owen verhaftet und an die Oberfläche der Erde geschickt, wo Shaw annahm, dass er von den Kakerlaken getötet wurde. Treffen mit S.H.I.E.L.D. Shaw begegnete Melinda May beim Betreten des Leuchtturms. May, der Shaw für einen Feind hielt und ihn angriff, wurde von ihm besiegt. Infolgedessen wurde May von Shaws Gravitationsmanipulationsgerät gegen eine Wand gepinnt. Er versuchte, May aus dem Kampf heraus zu reden, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass ihre Metriken ohne eine Narbe fehlten. Dann benutzte er ein Taschenmesser, um ihr Handgelenk zu durchschneiden und ihre Messwerte einzugeben. Einige Zeit, nachdem die Kree-Soldaten Phil Coulson und sein Team gefangen genommen hatten, kamen Shaw und May zu ihrer Rettung. Shaw schaffte es, die Kree-Wachen dazu zu bringen, sie freizulassen. Er gab an, dass sie ihre Metriken verloren hatten und versehentlich in das verbotene Gebiet eingedrungen waren. Als er dort draußen war, wurde ihm klar, dass sein Freund Virgil getötet wurde. Er schlug vor, das Team in der Nähe zu bleiben, aber sie waren anderer Meinung. Melinda May schob ihn listig an die Wand und ging mit Jemma Simmons zum Trawler-Raumschiff, während Daisy Johnson ihn mit Coulson auf der Suche nach Alphonso Mackenzie und Yo-Yo Rodriguez verließ. Während er versucht, Coulson zu kennen und zu beobachten, erinnert sich Shaw an die Prophezeiung von Menschen aus der Vergangenheit, die kommen, um die Menschheit zu retten. Als er dies bemerkte, fragte er Coulson nach dem Jahr, in dem er entführt wurde. Dies lässt ihn erkennen, dass Virgils Geschichten tatsächlich vernünftig waren und die Menschen aus der Vergangenheit angekommen waren. Tess, Shaws Freund und Kollege, kam an, um ihn aus dem verbotenen Gebiet zu holen. Shaw stellte sie seinen Verbündeten vor und bat sie, ihnen zu helfen, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Sie stimmte zu und überzeugte ihn, die anderen von den Kree-Wachen zu retten. Als Shaw in dem Raum ankam, in dem Alphonso Mackenzie und Yo-Yo Rodriguez gefangen gehalten wurden, sah er sie mit Hilfe von Johnson, der die Wachen getötet hatte. Ein verärgerter Shaw schrie das Trio an und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, das Durcheinander zu vertuschen. Er half ihnen, die Wachen in den Raum zu ziehen, wo die Vrellnexianer sie essen konnten. Melinda May und Daisy Johnson wurden Shaw gegenüber misstrauisch, als sie versuchten, sich in die Gemeinschaft einzumischen. Johnson schob Shaw in eine Hütte, in der sie ihn schlafend vorfand. Als sie sich ihm näherte, brachte sie ein Gerät an der Decke zum Schlafen und in einen Prototyp-Rahmen. In der Rahmenvereinbarung enthüllte er Johnson, dass alles, was er an diesem Ort sehen wollte, ein Nachrichtenbericht war, der Johnson als "Quake" bezeichnete, der die Erde zerstörte. Daisy Johnson, entschlossen, Jemma Simmons zu retten, ignorierte Shaws Warnungen, in den Elite-Bereich des Leuchtturms zu gelangen. Sie schaffte es einige Kree Wächter zu bekämpfen und den Gang zu betreten, nur um gefangen zu werden. Sie wurde dann dem Kraftdämpfergas ausgesetzt. Kurz darauf tauchte Shaw neben Kasius auf und enthüllte ihm ihre wahre Identität. Er sagte ihr auch, dass er nur das "lange Spiel" spielte, bevor sie bewusstlos wurde. Nachdem Shaw Kasius bei der Einnahme von Quake geholfen hatte, wartete er auf Bashas Weggang und wurde dann mit einer wertvollen Rhodiummünze belohnt. Aber laut der Prophezeiung müssen mehr als zwei Menschen aus der Vergangenheit am Leuchtturm ankommen. Kasius bat Shaw, ihm zu helfen, den Rest zu finden, und versprach ihm, ihn zusammenzubringen, wenn er Erfolg hatte. Shaw stimmte zu, was er konnte. Als Shaw zur Bearbeitung zurückkehrte, wurden er von Phil Coulson und Melinda May angesprochen, die um seine Hilfe beim Einbruch in Level 35 des Leuchtturms baten. Als sie jedoch auf Level 35 waren, wurde May klar, dass Shaw sich in Daisy Johnson gedreht hatte und ihm so hart ins Gesicht schlug. Augenblicke später wurden sie von einigen der Kree Watch abgefangen. Shaw versuchte, sie aus dem Kampf zu reden, aber Coulson griff einen der Wachen mit einem Stuhl an. Obwohl es dem Trio gelang, die Wachen zu überwältigen, wurde Shaw in seinen Unterleib gestochen. May bat Coulson Shaw zu helfen, während sie gegen Sinara antrat. Coulson schlug Shaw wegen seines Verrats und versiegelte ihn in einer Hütte, um ihn daran zu hindern, andere zu verraten. Nachdem er heimlich die Kabine, in der er eingesperrt war, verlassen hatte, traf Shaw Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons und Leo Fitz, die versuchten, Maston-Dar, Faulnaks Krieger, zu entkommen, der ihnen nachgesandt wurde. Shaw begleitete das Trio zurück zum Salvage Yard, wo sie sich mit dem Rest der Mannschaft trafen. Als Dar und Sinara zum Hof gingen, fand Shaw einen Fluchtplan, indem er sein Gravitationsmanipulationsgerät als Aufzug zum Trawler Dock benutzte. Später begleitete er sie auf die Erdoberfläche in der Hoffnung, möglicherweise seinen Vater zu finden. Nachdem der Trawler auf der Erdoberfläche abgestürzt war, wurden Shaw und die anderen gerettet und zum nicht mehr funktionierenden Flugzeug Zephyr One gebracht, das als Hauptquartier der True Believers diente, einer Fraktion, die von Owen Shaws bestem Freund Sam Voss angeführt wurde. Voss begrüßte Shaw mit herzlichen Grüßen und erklärte auch, dass sein Vater, Owen, in einem Sendemast sei und bald zurück sei. Aber irgendwann später, als Phil Coulson ein Stück des Monolithen fand, das sie in die Zukunft brachte, erinnerte sich Shaw daran, dass es zu seiner Mutter gehörte. Somit war es einer der wertvollsten Besitztümer seines Vaters. Als er Sam Voss befragte, enthüllte Voss, dass er Shaws Vater getötet hatte, da er eine Bedrohung für ihn und die anderen Menschen darstellte. Bevor Shaw reagieren konnte, wurde er bewusstlos und von Voss in eine Kabine gesperrt. Shaw wurde später von Daisy Johnson befreit, der auch Voss und die anderen Gläubigen traf, die versuchten, sie zu töten. Sie und Shaw waren sich einig, dass es scheiße ist, dass deine Eltern weg sind. Shaw und Johnson schlossen sich dem Team an, als sie sich vorbereiteten, um die Menschheit zu retten. Während das Team darüber nachdenkt, was sie vom nahenden Gravitationssturm machen werden, wurde Shaw ausgewählt, sich mit Sam Voss zu befassen. Obwohl er vorhatte, Voss zu erschießen, war Shaw in Konflikt geraten, nachdem Voss den Streit zwischen ihm und Owen Shaw erklärt hatte. Owen Shaw wurde, nachdem er mit einem Messer nach Voss gekommen war, im Kampf getötet. Voss sagte Shaw, er solle ihre aktuelle Situation aus seiner Perspektive sehen. Er sagte, er müsse Daisy Johnson an Kasius übergeben, bevor sie in die Vergangenheit zurückkehrte und die Welt zerstörte. Shaw konnte Voss nicht erschießen und kehrte zu den anderen zurück. Später diskutierten Shaw und Johnson Shaws Unfähigkeit, Voss zu erschießen. Shaw dachte, Voss habe ihn leben lassen, machte ihn rückgratlos, während Johnson glaubte, dass es immer die bessere Option sei, ein Leben zu schonen. Shaw argumentierte, dass das Töten einer gefährlichen Person das Beste sei, während Johnson erklärte, dass Voss nur eine Bedrohung für sie war. Als das Team darum kämpfte, Zephyr One in die Luft zu bekommen und zum Leuchtturm zurückzukehren, ging Johnson die Anker reparieren. Shaw folgte ihr, widersprüchlich. Shaw schaffte es, im Schatten zu bleiben, als Sinara auftauchte und ein Streit zwischen ihr und Johnson ausbrach. Shaws Loyalität war in der Luft, bevor er die Entscheidung traf, Johnson zu retten und sich neben dem Team S.H.I.E.L.D. Nachdem die Anker festgemacht waren, machten sich Shaw und das Team auf den Weg zum Leuchtturm. In der Vergangenheit leben Shaw wurde auf eine Straße in River End, New York transportiert. Nachdem er sich materialisiert hatte, war er verwirrt darüber, wo er war, aber er bemerkte schnell, dass er auf einer vergangenen Zeitlinie der Erde war. Bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit einem Baum, einer Frau, die an ihn geglaubt hatte, glaubte er, unter Drogeneinfluss zu stehen. Shaw wurde von den Bräuchen der Erde fasziniert und wollte gerade eine Eistüte aus einem Mülleimer essen, als er eine Bar in der Nähe sah. Als er die Bar betrat, kommentierte er, wie ähnlich die Bar in Bezug auf seine Replik im Framework war. Shaw hielt an der Hauptbar und begrüßte Mike den Barkeeper mit Freude. Obwohl Shaw den Geschmack von Bier nicht mochte, behandelte Mike Shaw zu Shaws Entzücken mit einer Flasche Zima. Shaw begann dann, große Mengen Alkohol zu trinken, und genoss einen Cheeseburger mit Zwiebelringen, während er Darts spielte und fernsah. Jetzt schwer berauscht, wollte Shaw die Bar verlassen, aber Mike erinnerte ihn daran, dass er für all die Getränke bezahlen musste, die er getrunken hatte. Als Shaw versuchte, die Getränke mit seiner Metrik zu bezahlen, erinnerte Mike ihn daran, dass nur Kreditkarten und Bargeld erlaubt waren. Shaw merkte, dass er in einer peinlichen Lage war, versuchte zu rennen, aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er betrunken war, stolperte er schnell über einen Billardtisch. Als Shaw Mike erzählte, dass er aus der Zukunft käme, rief er die örtliche Polizei an und ließ Shaw verhaften, weil er glaubte, er sei wahnhaft. Shaw wurde in einer Zelle in der Polizeiwache des Flusses eingesperrt, wo er immer wieder über seine Entdeckungen auf der Erde sprach. Dann sah er Daisy Johnson, die sich als Shaws Sozialarbeiterin Sinara Smith ausgab, die behauptete, Shaw sei auf einem seiner Spaziergänge entkommen. Johnson ließ Shaw aus der Haft entlassen und verspottete ihn wegen seines Verhaltens, indem er ihn an seine erste Begegnung erinnerte. Als sie im Begriff waren, die Polizeiwache zu verlassen, sagte Officer Kennedy ihnen, sie hätten einige Dokumente zum Unterschreiben. Während Kennedy nach den Papieren suchte, erklärte Shaw Johnson, dass er nach Aktivierung des Weißen Monolithen zur Erde transportiert worden war und versicherte ihr, dass er der Polizei nichts über SHIELD erzählt hatte. Nachdem Johnson die letzte Unterlage unterschrieben hatte, gingen sie und Shaw zurück Der Leuchtturm, wo Noah sich vorstellte und Shaw informierte, dass er glaubte, ihn freigelassen zu haben, war ein Fehler. Die Diskussion wurde unterbrochen, als der Rest des S.H.I.E.L.D-Teams nach dem Kampf gegen Ruby zurückkehrte. Shaw schloss sich dem Rest des Teams in der Zephyr Eins an, wo sie sich darüber bekümmerten, dass Yo-Yo Rodriguez ihre Arme verloren hatte. Shaw half Daisy Johnson bei der Beschaffung von Medikamenten für Yo-Yo Rodriguez. Während er durch die Vorräte des Leuchtturms ging, erinnerte sich Shaw daran, dass seine Mutter ihr zu seinem Geburtstag eine Orange angeboten hatte. Er fragte Johnson, ob sie etwas Ähnliches hatte, nur um zu erfahren, dass Johnson in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen war. Shaw entschuldigte sich und sagte, dass er dachte, sie würden einen Moment teilen, aber Johnson antwortete unverblümt, dass sie es nicht waren. Gleich darauf wurden Shaw und Johnson von einem Kree-Krieger angegriffen, der Shaw am Arm verletzte und sie beinahe mit seiner Kree Battle Axe tötete. Als der Kree kurz davor war, Shaw zu besiegen, schoss Johnson ihm in den Kopf, was dazu führte, dass der Kree in der Luft verschwand. Fähigkeiten * guter Nahkämpfer: Shaw konnte sich mit einer verletzten Melinda May messen. Der gut trainierten Sinara war er jedoch nicht gewachsen. Ausrüstung * Helm: Shaw trägt einen Helm, um sich vor dem Vakuum des Weltraums zu schützen. * Schwerkraft-Manipulationsgerät: Shaw trägt ein Gerät an seinem Gürtel, mit dem er die Schwerkraft manipulieren kann. Er benutzt es, um in der Luft zu schweben, aber auch für beleidigende Zwecke wie das Zurückhalten von jemandem, indem man das Gerät auf sie legt und sie an eine Oberfläche klammern lässt. Das Gerät kann jedoch leicht gegen ihn verwendet werden. * Metric: Wie jede andere menschliche Bewohner des Leuchtturms trägt auch Shaw das metrische Gerät, mit dem der Kree seine Aktivitäten und Bewegungen überwachen kann. * FN Five-seveN: Als Shaw mit seinen SHIELD-Verbündeten gegen den Kree rebellierte, erhielt er diese Pistole. Kategorie:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Charakter